hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Superdimension Neptunia: Goddess Communications/Chapter Synopses
Volume 1 Chapter 1 Neptune and Blanc co-conspire to obliterate Noire's home. They succeed. Chapter 2 Neptune and co. invade Blanc's home to host a Christmas Party for the CPUs. They also fight a giant enemy turkey. Chapter 3 The Hard Drives invade a shrine and steal a bunch of miko uniforms to give a new year's greeting to the citizens of Gamindustri. Chapter 4 Neptune becomes a character from Virtua Fighter, and Noire becomes Parappa the Rapper. Then Gust robs them blind. Chapter 5 Nisa makes her first (and last) appearance in the manga, where she uncovers and subsequently foils Histoire's secret plot to resurrect Arfoire. Histoire is very cute. Chapter 6 Lastation gets hacked (again). Chapter 7 Ganache shows how badass he is by pulling out a fucking gun. He subsequently shows how worthless he is by getting captured immediately. This forces Noire to go save his ass. Chapter 8 Neptune discovers the wonders of TAS. Using her newfound TAS abilities, she obliterates anyone who dares cross her path with frame-perfect execution and quickly becomes the most fearsome force in Gamindustri. Chapter 9 Obligatory beach chapter where the CPUs go to the beach. At the end, Noire gets eaten alive by a shark. Chapter 9.5 Obligatory hot springs chapter where the CPUs (plus Compa and IF) go to the hot springs, and everyone gets drunk. Neptune rapes Compa, Vert rapes Noire, and Blanc just stares blankly at Neptune's ass. There were some peeping toms that came to see the show, but they get murdered in cold blood by Compa. Volume 2 Chapter 10 The debut chapter of Vee Seturn and Hai Seturn. However, since they are just palette swaps of Neptune and Nepgear respectively, they never appear anywhere else ever again. Chapter 11 Neptune gets a cavity and Nepgear schedules her an express appointment to see a dentist. However, Neptune runs away to Lowee and Nepgear has to go look for her. She hides in the Basilicom, and asks Blanc for help She helps Neptune hide from Nepgear, but when Blanc finds out about the dentist appointment, she ties her up and hands her over to Nepgear. Chapter 12 Noire, Uni, Neptune, and Vert are sent on a quest to break up the R4 game conference. They succeed, however Blanc wins the MVP award by doing absolutely nothing. Chapter 13 Neptune: Phew... so far so good! Neptoon Hey, that's... Neptoon: That purple goddess again of all places... Neptune: I've found you, faker! Neptoon: Faker? I think you're the fake goddess around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be Neptune: I'll make you eat those words! Chapter 14 Rom and Ram booby trap the entire Lowee basilicom in a futile attempt to capture Santa Claus. When Santa goes to deliver them presents, and finds the entire place trapped from floor to chimney, he nopes out of there and they get nothing. When they wake up to find nothing on their beds, despite having been such good girls all year (relatively speaking, of course), they are heartbroken and start crying. Chapter 15 Obligatory New Years chapter. You know what that means! Yep, it's time for all of the CPUs to become idols! ... wait, what? Chapter 16 Obligatory Valentine's Day chapter. Neptune concocts a secret plan to gain a mountain of chocolate by use of a love potion, but it backfires magnificently, and ends with her being chased by a horde of rabid yanderes. Chapter 17 Uni are become dogoo, the destroyer of worlds. Chapter 18 Neptune and Nepgear get sucked into a Nintendo Famicom and are forced to play some brutally hard classic NES (Famicom) games. The legendary Rock Paper Strippers makes its appearance at the end. Nepgear, who does not like this at all, gets very angry and takes out her Gehaburn... Chapter 18.5 The four goddesses enter an art contest because Histoire held them at gunpoint and forced them to. As a result of this contest, it is revealed that Noire was actually Tsunako this whole time. Volume 3 Chapter 19 The four CPU candidates become babies. They were already big babies, so nothing's changed, except they are a bit smaller now. They almost fucking die due to Neptune's ineptitude, but Gust saves the day by putting Neptune into debt. Chapter 20 Underling and Warechu poison Vert and plan to take over Leanbox. However, they are quickly thwarted by Master Chief. Chapter 21 Neptune, Compa, and IF go to a graveyard in yukatas (what? Who DOESN'T go to a graveyard in a yukata?) for a test of courage. Compa, of course, fails spectacularly. She gets lost, but ends up reuniting with her dead mom, who guides her back to Nep-nep and Iffy safely. Chapter 22 Another beach chapter. This time it's beach volleyball, CPUs vs CFW Magic and Underling. The CPUs absolutely floor them, and they are forced to participate in the punishment game: becoming gravure idols. As a result, despite losing, Magic's popularity shoots through the roof. Underling, however, is forgotten by absolutely everyone. Chapter 23 A chapter that plays tribute to both fighting games and Super Smash Bros.. A pair of dojo breakers from the ancient "Niio-giio" land show up and crash the Gamindustri athletics festival. The four CPUs show up to stop them, but three of the four are defeated by the breakers' legendary explosive clothing technique. Then it's Blanc's turn to bat. She defeats them by ledge stalling until they randomly trip (thanks Sakurai), then shinespiking them offstage. At the end of the chapter, Histoire gifts the four goddesses with new clothes based on the Ultradimension CPUs (even Blanc, even though her clothes didn't explode (for Neptune, it's her outfit from Victory)), and begins cosplaying as Ultradimension Histoire the next chapter, completely skipping over Hyperdimension Histoire. Chapter 24 A very neat chapter that pays tribute to the Sega Genesis (or the Sega Mega Drive, for non-yanks). It also is Plutia's debut chapter. The three Planeptunian goddesses form the Tower of Power using their signature lock-on technology in order to protect the Mega Dr....agons from the assault of Arfoire's lackeys. Chapter 25 Neptune makes the fatal mistake of awaking Peashy from her eternal slumber, who promptly attempts to kill her. Chapter 26 Vert gets drunk (again), and Neptune is put on trial and found guilty of murder. This chapter also marks the first and last time Neptune attempts to eat eggplants, the fruit of doom. Chapter 27 Another Valentine's Day chapter. Gust and Neptune get trapped in a refrigerator and almost die. Yes, this actually happens. After that, Gust raids the trash bin in the Planeptune basilicom and sells the chocolate that was in there. ... Yes, this actually happens. Chapter 27.5 Neptune and friends sit down for a fun game of Puyo Puyo. Volume 4 Chapter 28 Neptune, Peashy and Plutia go back to the past to play the shitty games that suck ass.